


Snuggle

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Some snuggles with Zarc~
Relationships: Zarc (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Kudos: 8





	Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing in the reader insert tag with Zarc and that is a shame. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

You stir awake to the sound of birds singing and the early morning sun kissing your face. You curl up on your side, refusing to open your eyes as you bury your face into your soft pillow. You retreat further into your blankets, nestling yourself into the warm and comfortable embrace. The floorboards creak as someone tried and failed to successfully sneak their way back to your bed, trying their best not to disturb you.

You mumble something incoherent under your breath as you roll over, blindly groping the spot next to you. You realise that it was empty and that the person who usually slept beside you was gone. Only half awake you made a distressed noise in the back of your throat, shifting restlessly under your pile of blankets. You tried to push them all off as you sat up, almost completely falling out of bed in your haste. You felt the bed dip, a soft voice reaching your ears as your partner tried to calm you down.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

His voice immediately soothed you as he grabbed your shoulders, keeping you steady and gently coaxing you back down onto the bed. Your back hit the mattress with a dull thud and your eyes flutter open to search for your partner.

Zarc smiled warmly down at you, brushing his knuckles against your cheek. He was still dressed in his nightwear and his hair was a little askew. You smile back at him, nuzzling your face into his warm touch. You can feel the cold nipping at his fingertips and it made your nose scrunch up. You slip your arms from under the covers, making grabby hands at your partner.

"Come back to bed, it's cold" you whined.

A smile tilted Zarc’s lips as you gave him an adorable pout. He needed no further coaxing as he slipped under the bed sheets, happy to be embraced by your warmth once more. You roll onto your back, spreading your arms and allowing him to cuddle up to you. He slipped his arms around your waist in a warm hug, placing his head on your chest with a content sigh. You ran your fingers through his silky hair, gently massaging his head and teasing out his awful bed hair. He purred happily as he leaned into the touch, long lashes brushing his cheeks as his eyes threatened to slip close. You brushed his silver bangs out of his eyes, his hair tickling against the palm of your hand.

"You're so cute Zarc" you giggled softly. 

His golden gaze flicked up to your face and you stared intently into the molten depths. His cheeks flushed a light pink before he smiled at you. 

"You're cute too" he cooed, his lips ghosting over the sensitive pulse of your wrist. "You're adorable when you're sleepy."

Your face flushed with heat as you smiled back wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. You kissed the top of his head as he pressed his ear to your chest, listening to the steady beat of your heart. You stroked the baby hairs on the back of his neck as he snuggled closer to your warmth, his hands finding their way under your shirt to press against your warm skin. 

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" you asked.

Zarc hummed. "I'm not going anywhere. We can stay like this all day, if that's what you wish."

You giggled softly, the sound making Zarc's heart flutter. "Better clear your schedule then. We're having a big sleep in."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read/liked/commented on this series. I really appreciate it. Next up are some Zexal boys! Stay tuned!


End file.
